The present invention relates to a key pad for an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to such a key pad which is water proof and practical in use, and which has a simple structure convenient for maintenance.
A key pad for an electronic apparatus is generally comprised of a circuit board, a flat frame, and a set of key switches respectively mounted in respective holes on the flat frame. When one key switch is clicked, a respective contact at the circuit board is triggered, causing the circuit board to output a corresponding electrical signal. Because the key switches consist of a number of parts and are respectively installed in the respective holes on the flat frame, gaps exist in the key switches through which water may pass to the inside of the holes to wet the circuit board. Further, the parts of the key switches tend to be jammed in the holes on the flat frame during operation.